


Telling Moony.

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Lily tells Remus she’s pregnant with Harry. Friendship fluff ensues. Features James and Sirius
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Telling Moony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junebug24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug24/gifts).



Lily Evans Potter has always dreamed of being a mother, and even though she never imagined doing this at twenty, let alone in the middle of a war, she and James are inconceivably happy. They’d just found out it was going to be a little boy, and now it was time to tell people they were having a baby. James is outside telling Sirius, while Lily sits across the table from Remus, ecstatic to tell him. She has a hard time refraining from touching her belly, which when not concealed underneath a sweater, is starting to poke out a little, and she can feel little flutters.

“Lils, we miss you on order missions, where have you been?” Remus questions 

“I actually can’t go on missions for a while, Remus. Doctors orders.” Lily says matter of factly.

“Oh god, Evans, are you dying?” Remus teases.

“No Rem, of course not, I’m perfectly healthy actually.”

“But, you said you’re on doctors orders.”

“Yes, but only for precautionary measures.”

“Oh, I’m confused.”

“I’ll be taking it easy until late July I’d say.”

“How do you know you’re going to get better by then, Lils, you were rubbish at divination.”

“Because I’m in a temporary condition for the next several months.”

“I see.”

“But, I’ll be taking on a new title soon. I’m looking forward to it.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be brilliant, what is it?” 

“Mum. Remus, I’m pregnant.” Lily says softly.

“Oh shit, Evans. I’m sorry.”

Lily laughs, beaming at her friend. “Don’t be. I know it wasn’t planned, but James and I are really, really happy. He sobbed for the longest time when I told him.”

Remus smirks. “Of course he did, sappy little git, James is.”

“Yeah, he’s going to be the best dad. I feel so lucky.”

“I’m really happy for you guys, you’re both going to be incredible parents.”

Lily sighs.”I hope so, sometimes I start to wonder if we’re ready. Of course I love my baby, so much, but we’re  _ so  _ young, Remus.”

Remus grabs Lily’s hand and smiles “I know you’re young, but you and James love people harder than anyone I’ve ever met, your child is going to grow up with the most love in the world.” 

“Thank you, love, that makes me happy. I will always try to love as fiercely as I can.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good now that I’m almost four months and I’ve stopped puking my guts out. I’m showing a little, you want to see?”

“Sure.”

Lily grins, lifting up her sweater and resting her hands on her slowly rounding belly. “I’m going to look like a whale by the time he gets here, but right now, I’m very fond of my little bump.”

Remus furrows his brows in contemplation. “He?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a boy. And he’s doing perfect. Super healthy and growing every day .”

“That’s amazing, Lils. I know James is over the moon to have a son.” Remus says, but a moment later, he gets a funny look on his face.

“Remus? Are you okay?”’

“Yeah, it’s just that I just had the unfortunate realization or how you  _ got _ a baby growing in your belly.” Remus says, scrunching up his face.”

Lily laughs “That’s ok, I’d feel the same way if you and Sirius could get pregnant.”

“That’d be interesting, wouldn’t it?”

“Definitely. But then again you are absolutely terrified of babies, so I don’t know if you would have one.”

“Probably not, but you can count on us to spoil yours rotten.” 

“Good, I want you both to be a huge part in this little one’s life.”

“Sirius is good with babies, me, I’ll probably scare the poor boy.”

Lily’s face softens “Remus, you could never, James and I love you too much, our son will know that. But you don’t have to hold him for a while, not if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll try, for you, you and James, because I know if any child can get me to stop acting terrified, it’s yours.”

“Oh Remus, I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re the first person, I’ve told, other than James.” Lily says wiping a tear from her eyes.

“Lily, don’t cry. But I’m honored. This is really special.”

“I cry all the time now. Usually James is the sap, but not with these hormones.”

“Oh well, James can handle it. He’s absolutely bonkers for you, and this baby, no doubt.”

“He is, I’m really glad you convinced me to go out with him.”

“My pleasure, I can’t wait to tell your son all the ridiculous shit he did to try and gain your affection.”

“It’s absolutely insane, if you had told me in fifth year, that I’d be carrying James’ baby I’d have laughed in your face.”

“Is it weird, carrying a baby in your belly?”

Lily smiles, resting a hand on her bump. “A little, but it’s really nice, knowing I get to have this bond with my baby boy before he even enters this world.”

Remus wipes at his eyes “You were made for this, Evans, I’m so bloody proud of you.”

“Aww Rem, are you crying? I’m so happy you think I’m going to be good at this, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“I am. I just cannot believe that my favorite couple is having a  _ baby.  _ A whole little person, just as wonderful as his parents.”

“Thank you, love. We’re so excited.”

“I bet Sirius lost his mind, I can’t wait to make fun of him later.”

Lily laughs “Let’s go and find out, shall we?”

Just then, the two boys come bursting through the door.”

“Can you believe it, Moony? We’re going to be uncles!” Sirius practically squeals.

“I know! It’s wild, but I’m pretty excited.” Remus says.

“Now that the four of us are together, I think maybe we should share our little one’s name, what do you think, love?” James says smiling.

“Absolutely. Gentlemen. We are very pleased to tell you ,your godson’s name is Harry. Harry James Potter.” Lily says beaming.

Remus is silent for a moment , and then he smiles. “That’s a wonderful name. But did you say,  _ godson?” _

“Yeah, James and I would be honored if you and Sirius would be Harry’s godfathers.”

“Oh Lils, we’d love to. Or at least I would, what about you, babe?” Remus asks his boyfriend.

“Of course we would.” Sirius says.

James smiles. “That settles it then, our boy is going to be the most loved baby in the world.”

“Absolutely, now Prongs, you have to tell me, did Padfoot sob?” Remus inclines.

James smirks. “Like a baby.” 

“I knew it, Sirius, you sappy git, you.”

Lily laughs “Play nice, Rem, you cried too, remember.”

Sirius feigns shock. “Really, Moony, crying?”

“It seems the little fawn already has that effect on people, especially his daddy.”

“Lily! That’s not fair, you told!.” James says.

Sirius laughs “It’s not exactly a secret, Prongs. Everyone knows you’re the sap.”

“Anyway, “James says, pouring glasses of sparkling cider.” “To Harry, the best gift I could ever ask for.

Everyone smiles, and Lily cries a little, never more thankful for the unbreakable bond the four of them share. Now, one more person is joining the famous group, Lily and her boys. “To Harry.” The four of them say, never happier.

  
  



End file.
